custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Tinky Winky
S-1 = Tinky Winky (also known as Slendytubbie) is the main antagonist of the Slendytubbies saga. Tinky Winky ate an infected custard, that caused him mental disorders. After becoming mad, he brutally massacred his friends. Appearance Tinky Winky is identical to his original appearance; Purple fur and having an upside-down and triangle shaped antenna on the top of his head. The only difference is his face; human-features with pale skin, soulless eyes, and a wide open mouth with visible teeth. This is the result of the infected custard. Behavior ''Slendytubbies'' Tinky Winky spawns in the house. He chases the player and lets out a large screech if he is spotted, also moving violently faster at the same time. However, he only kills the player if the player watches him for an enough amount of time. While the player is watching him, he will glitch around. Whenever a custard is picked up, he will pick up his pace until he finally catches up to the player or if the player collects all of the custards. Audio His scream |-| S-2 = Tinky Winky (also known as Tinkytank) is back in Slendytubbies II with several apparitions. Appearance After having contact with another infected custard, Tinky Winky became a huge and muscular beast. His face looks many ways different than his face from prequel Behavior He is always the monster of Teletubby Land : Once he sees the player, he screams just like he did in the first game, albeit slowed down and lower pitched. He tries to kill the protagonist by throwing a heavy punch and he moves fairly quickly. TubbyCraft He reappears in the form of a cube-like player in TubbyCraft, where he search for the custards and stalks the player, screaming as usual. Classic He reappears with his original form (Slendytubbies (Classic)). Unlike the prequel, he spawns outside of the house. He chases the player and lets out a large screech if he gets near to a player (said screech is only heard by the player(s) he got near to), and, unlike the first game, he kills the player in contact, and he also can be seen rotating without glitching, unlike the first game in Competitive Mode, where he glitches to always look at the player's screen and, at the same time, look at the player he's chasing. Audio His scream Trivia * His model ressembles the Tank from the Left 4 Dead series. * The New Borns have the same scream, but more acute. * His scream is the same he makes in the first game, but deeper. * The growls he makes are actually warnings that he says at the player. * His mutated form will be back in Slendytubbies III. * But it seems that face of his mutated form changed as seen in promo. * In version 2.0 his TubbyCraft form wasn't moving.It was later fixed in Update 2.5. * He and Chainsaw Dipsy are only two enemies that doesn't appear on Training Maze map. |-| S-3 = Tinky Winky is the main threat in the prequel Slendytubbies III. Appearance He has the same appearance from the first opus. However, his face is different in many ways, and he seems to be angry. In-Game Prior to the events of the original Slendytubbies, he was waiting outside of the Tubbydome Supertronic for Po to return. They go into the house and Po was going to make Tubby Custard for Tinky Winky, Dipsy, and Laa-Laa. The machine however breaks and Po goes to get the tool box in order to fix the machine. Once she fixes the machine, she makes custard for everyone. Ten hours later while the Tubbies are sleeping, Tinky Winky wakes up presumably to get a midnight snack. Once he gets to the machine, it breaks again. It is theorized that he ate a bowl of poisoned Tubby Custard. He then proceeds to walk out of the house. After Po wakes the others, she goes to get the torch from the work bench. Laa Laa is at the entrance/exit once Po gets the torch. They then leave in search to find Tinky Winky. Laa Laa goes to the lake in an attempt to find him. Po finds a bowl of Tubby Custard at a tree. She then goes to the lake and finds Tinky Winky, with the addition of Laa Laa's corpse. Once Tinky Winky turns around, his face resembles that of a gray humanoid with empty eye sockets and a wide mouth with visible teeth. Po eventually makes it back home after being chased by him, only to find that Dipsy has been decapitated. The White Tubby appears again and says "Oh no... How could this happen? Something must have been wrong with the custards.". Po exits the house and Tinky Winky is there. She runs from him again and is eventually caught. The screen goes black and the White Teletubby says "I better gather the remaining custards for research to find out what went wrong... and to prevent things from getting worse.". This presumably lead to the events of the original Slendytubbies and making the game a prequel. |-| S-2D = Tinky Winky is back in Slendytubbies 2D, with his original appearance. Appearance He has the same appearance from the first opus : Human-like face with pale colors, empty eyes, and a wide, screaming mouth. Behavior He is always the monster of Teletubby Land : He moves in the darkness, and doesn't move when he is in the player's light. If the player approaches him, he screams and chases him. If the player moves away from him, he stops and follows him discreetly. Audio His scream Trivia * His acts are strangely similar to the behavior of the Shadow Tubby and Ghost Girl. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies Screamer1.png|In one of the Popups. Screamer6.png|In one of the Popups. Tinky Winky Head Texture.png|Texture of his face. Slendytubbies II Teletubby Land (Night).png|During the Night. Classic.png|In the Classic Map. TubbyCraft.png|In TubbyCraft. Popup1.png|In one of the Popups. Popup2.png|In one of the Popups. Popup7.png|In one of the Popups. Popup6.png|In one of the Popups. Popup6 (bright).png|(brightened). Tinky tank texture2.tex.png Tinky Tank.jpeg|Tinky's complete body. Slendytubbies 2D'' Teletubby Land.png|In the menu. Sprites Tinky Winky Sprite.png|Front. Tinky Winky Sprite 2.png|Side face. Tinky Winky Sprite 4.png|Back. Tinky Winky Sprite 3.png|Side face. ZeoWorks Smiley Angel.png|Angel Angry.png|Angry Devil.png|Devil Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Teletubbies Category:Males